Old Wounds Heal
by Cassiopeia-AnnaSophia-Pratt
Summary: A Dramione One-shot. Draco and Hermione were nice to each other once, Hermione can't stop thinking about it. One day, years after the war had ended, they run into each other at Hermione's favourite shop. One day is all it takes to change the future. AU! (This is a one shot, but if enough people want a story based on it, let me know!) Enjoy!


_**Flashback…**_

' _I walked into Prof. Snape's classroom and took a seat at the first desk, waiting for him to come out of his office. All of my things were set neatly on the desk in front of me. I had missed part of the class, Headmaster Dumbledore had pulled me into his office to ask me how Harry was doing. By the time I had returned to class, it was almost time to leave and Prof. Snape asked me to come back at the end of the day before dinner to receive my project topic and find out who my partner was._

 _After a few minutes, the classroom door opened. I turned to see who it was and rolled my eyes, it was Malfoy. He walked, more appropriately: strutted, in the classroom and placed his books on the desk across the aisle from where I sat. I did notice, that they were neatly arranged and alphebetized, 'A' on top and then a 'E' on the bottom. I turned and faced the front of the class, glancing down at my books every once in awhile. I was praying that Prof. Snape would be here soon._

 _My prayers were answered. Ten minutes after Malfoy had walked in, Prof. Snape walked in and sat a piece of parchment down in front of each of us. He then stood in front of us and sighed._

" _You two will be partnering on this project. I don't want to hear any whining. Just get the work done. All the other student's chose the times that they would be using the classroom, so the only time left will be after dinner. You both will be in here at eight o'clock sharp, with everything you will need, and you will work till the time you have to leave. No name calling, no arguing, no bickering. Understand?" He said, glancing in between us. I sighed and nodded._

" _Yes, Professor." I said before looking down at the parchment. We were going to be doing a project on the Polyjuice Potion. I bit my lip and then sighed. My last run in with this particular potion did not end well for me. I looked over and saw Malfoy reading his parchment with a smirk. This was going to be horrible.'_

 _ **End Flashback…**_

 **-2006-**

I sat there, at the window of my home, looking out over the fields, listening to the rain and the animals. For some reason, for the past month, all I've been able to think about is the time in fifth year when Malfoy and I were paired to work on a potion's project together. I wish I knew why it kept coming to mind, but I couldn't figure it out. Perhaps it was because that was the first time in five years I could talk to someone without having to use plain and simple words. I could talk to someone who understood some of the more complex sides of potion's. Not only potion's, but many other subjects as well. It was like a breath of fresh air.

 _ **Flashback…**_

' _I walked into the potion's classroom, thinking I was going to be early, but as soon as I walked in, I saw Malfoy sitting there reading a textbook that came from the restricted section in the library. I walked up and sat my books down next to his._

" _Malfoy, what are you doing with that book? If Snape sees you, you're going to be in trouble for the rest of the year." I said in a hushed voice. He rolled his eyes at me and smirked._

" _Relax, Granger. Snape is in a meeting with some of the other Professor's. He won't be back till late, if he comes back at all." I furrowed my brow and then sat down. He hadn't insulted me once. And he had three sentences to do it._

" _So, where would you like to begin?" I said pulling out a spare piece of parchment and a quill._

" _Well, history of the potion. Then we can move along to it's name, ingredients, level, uses, and all that." He said not looking up from the book and again, not insulting me._

" _I've done a lot of research of this potion, I've never found any written history about it." I was about to continue when he lifted up the book he was reading and showed me the cover. 'Potion's Lore and Stories.'_

" _Way ahead of you, Granger. Since neither of us can find any real proven history, we can find the most sensible legend's and use that." He said before flipping the back. I nodded at him then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He chuckled._

" _What?" I asked as I opened my textbook to the section about Polyjuice Potion." He smirked._

" _You're afraid of me." He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes._

" _No I'm not." I said before flipping the page to the information about the potion's name._

" _You are. But in here, for right now, you don't have to be, Granger. As long as we are partners on this project, it's a truce." '_

 _ **End Flashback...**_

I shook my head and then paid for my tea, before leaving the cafe and heading to Flourish and Blotts to look for a new book that had just been released. Back then, I was so suspicious of Malfoy. I thought there was no way he could've meant it when he said it was a truce. But he did. For over a month, the entire duration of the project, he was civil with me. And to my surprise, I was with him as well. We talked from the moment we arrived in the classroom, to the moment we left. We never ran out of this to discuss. I found out then just how truly smart the arse called Draco Malfoy really was. And there were many times after it ended that I'd wished I could have that again. Someone who, in a way, spoke the same language that I did. To this day, I miss it. Being able to talk about obscure subjects that most wouldn't understand. I sighed, missing being able to truly have a deep discussion about random facts, and walked into Flourish and Blotts.

 _ **Flashback…**_

' " _Wait, you're telling me that you brewed this in second year AND when you did, you turned yourself into a cat?" Malfoy said with a laugh as he stirred the lacewing flies. I chuckled and nodded._

" _Yes, okay? Yes, I did. I didn't know I had plucked a cat hair of the person's robes. Not until I had already turned into part cat-part person." He laughed, and I have to admit, it is not a bad sound. I chuckled and began writing down some more information he had found the other night._

" _So, who exactly were you trying to turn yourself into?" He asked looking over at me. I shook my head._

" _Maybe one day I'll tell you, but today is not that day." He just rolled his eyes and shook his head._

" _Ok, so, we have to decide who we are going to use the potion on and who they're going to turn into." He said as he stopped stirring the potion and sat down next to me. I bit my lip and thought for a moment._

" _We could always turn Ron into Millicent Bulstrode or something equally horrifying." I said as I tapped my quill on the piece of parchment. I looked over at him and he had a disgusted look on his face._

" _Oh thank Merlin. So, it's not just the other houses who think that girl is from another universe." I said with a sigh of relief. He scoffed._

" _Have you seen the broad? That's a face not even a mother could love." I smacked his arm._

" _That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" I said with a raised eyebrow. He scoffed again and shook his head._

" _No, not at all. Harsh would be saying that I hope she's mauled to death by a hippogriff and then brought back only to be blessed by a priest and then blown up." I smacked his arm again, only this time he caught my hand._

" _Come on, you've gotta admit you've thought the same thing. You're not as cute and sweet as you appear on the outside, Granger. My nose can attest to that." He said with a smirk. I tried to suppress a grin, but couldn't. And we both began laughing.'_

 _ **End Flashback...**_

I sighed as I looked through the books with a grin on my face. Malfoy had a point. I can be the nicest person you'd ever meet, but if it really comes down to it, I can be quite mean. I ran my hand over a few spines of books before my fingers landed on the new one I had been waiting for. I pulled it out and began flipping through the pages. Skimming through and looking at all the hand drawn depictions of newly discovered wildlife, magical creatures, and magical beings. I was lost in the book when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Hermione Granger, spending her Saturday afternoon in a bookshop." I turned and saw Malfoy standing there with a copy of the same book I was looking at.

"Malfoy, surprised to see you here." I said facing him. He shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't get out much these days. The war ended eight years ago, but some of us aren't really that welcome in society yet." He said with a chuckle. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a reason not to mosey around Diagon Alley. So, how've you been?" I asked, trying to polite. He nodded slowly and shrugged.

"Better, I'm not cooped up in the house as much anymore. How have you been?" I chuckled.

"Well, I'm finally back on my feet. I see you're still as much of a bookworm as I am." I said gesturing the book he had in his hand. He nodded.

"Yeah, and yet I still haven't read every book in the library at home. Did you hear that they are going to have a VIP tour of places that some of the newly discovered creatures live?" I smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes, I have been chatting Ginny's ear off about it for a month. I'd love to go, but they're asking ten thousand galleons per ticket." I said with a scoff. He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I can have a ticket for you in about three hours if you'd like one." I raised my eyebrows.

"Malfoy, I can't ask you to spend ten thousand galleons for me. I wouldn't even let Harry do that." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't need to spend ten thousand galleons, not that it would be that big of a deal, but I happen to own the land that one of the lakes is on. I get tickets for free." I raised my eyebrows, they about hit my hairline.

"In that case, yes. I would love a ticket." He chuckled and nodded. We both made our way to the checkout counter and I went up first, at Malfoy's insisting. I was going to pay, but Malfoy beat me to it. He then paid for his.

"Here you go, Malfoy." Mr. Abram said as he handed Malfoy his wand. My brow's furrowed slightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Abram. Have a nice day." Malfoy said with a nod. Mr. Abram, who is the nicest man you'll ever meet, just gave him a curt nod.

"Thank you, Mr. Abram. See you next week." I said with a wave. He smiled at me and waved back.

"You're most welcome, Ms. Granger. See you then." My brow furrowed as we walked out of the shop.

"What was that all about? Why did he have your wand?" I asked as I shrunk my book and put it in my pocket. Malfoy did the same with a shrug before he spoke.

"Despite the fact that mother and I were cleared after the war, we still have the name Malfoy. So, when we go into a shop, the shopkeepers take our wands and our hands must be in full view at all times. They don't want anything to happen." My brow furrowed slightly more.

"So, despite the fact that you were forced to do things for a man you hated, threatened, beaten, tortured, survived a war, and then proven innocent in the Wizengamot, you're still being treated like a criminal?" I said in slight shock and disbelief. He sighed.

"Look, it's really not that bad. I completely understand where they are coming from. I was a shit person back then, and yeah I went through a lot but some survived more, and I can accept the consequences of my choices." He said with a shrug and an honest face. I just shook my head.

"It's still not right. It's almost been a decade, and from what I know, you and your mother have only done things to help the wizarding world since your father was imprisoned." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which was no longer as straight as it was in school. It was a dirtier blonde and styled in a slightly messy look.

"That's true. But Hermione, these people were terrorized by Death Eater's that were living in my house. Trauma doesn't just go away overnight. We all know that to be true." He said looking me in the eyes with a sorry and understanding look. I nodded.

"Yeah, it really doesn't."

 **-2014-**

 **Eight Years Later**

When you look back at your life, you begin to notice little things that changed it. You remember people, places, words that were spoken to you, perhaps a smell that reminds you of a person, place, or time. In your day to day life you tend not to think about the little things that have significance in your life. But then something will remind you of a moment, a word, a place, a person, a scent. Or perhaps you'll have a moment to yourself, the kids are out with their Grandmother and your husband is in his study working on his latest case. Yes, you heard me correctly. Husband and children. Something I wouldn't let myself even dream about, especially after Ron and I broke up. Although he and I are still good friends, I just didn't think the day would come that I would meet someone I could spend the rest of my life with. And as if I didn't have enough reasons to love Flourish and Blotts, I love it even more now.

"What are you daydreaming about over here?" I heard as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I chuckled.

"Just thinking about how much I love Flourish and Blotts. I thought you had case paperwork that needed to be filled out today?" I said as I turned my head and leaned my face into the side of his neck.

"Of course you were, love. Well, Potter sent the rest of his completed work and I finished organizing the case notes. So, all there is left to do is finish two forms and then look it over. And with the kids out, I figured we could have some time alone." I chuckled and held his arms as he kissed my head.

"That sounds nice, although I recall your mother saying that she would have them back before three. It is currently two fifteen, love." He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, it looks like they're going to have to visit my mother for a weekend." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"They could, but remember, we are going to have plenty of alone time when they go to Hogwarts." He nodded and then kissed my neck.

"That is true, love." We stood there for about twenty minutes, just relaxing and enjoying our time together. Then the front door opened and in ran a six year old and a four year old. Narcissa following behind them with a massive smile on her face. The two of them, Scorpius and Cassia, headed straight for the kitchen and Narcissa stopped to greet us. We all hugged and she let out a chuckle.

"Well, those two are bundles of energy. They must get it from Draco, because Scorp is just like him." She said with a shake of her head.

"I'm still hoping that Cassia turns out like, Mia. That would be perfect." Draco said with a chuckle. Narcissa and I both just shook our heads with an eye roll. He has been saying that since we found out we were expecting a girl.

"You should stay for dinner, we can all catch up a bit." I said giving Narcissa's hand a squeeze. She smiled and nodded.

"I would love that, darling."

 **-2023-**

 **Nine Years Later**

Seventeen years, that's how long I've been with my wonderful husband. We have four children, Scorpius, Cassia, and the twins Leo and Carina. Two of our children are already at Hogwarts. Scorpius is fifteen and Cassia is thirteen. Sometimes it feels like just yesterday that they were born, other's it feels like a lifetime ago. Our twins, Leo and Carina, they're eight years old. They were the surprise babies. We weren't trying for more, so it was a surprise when we found out that I was pregnant. And then, it was even more surprising when we discovered that we were having twins. The day we brought them home was the day we realized just how crazy our life was going to get. We had a seven year old, a five year old, and now two newborns. If it wasn't for Narcissa and Draco, I think I would've lost my mind.

Despite the hard times, and the even harder times, we pulled through it. Draco is still the head of the Auror Department and Magical Law Enforcement Department, I am an author and I occasionally teach classes at Hogwarts, much to the chagrin of my two oldest, and we still live in the same house Draco renovated about three years after the war. It is on the Malfoy Manor's grounds, but far enough away that the Manor looks like a normal sized home. Leo and Carina get to visit with their Grandmother whenever they want and have taken it upon themselves to search for new magical species on the grounds. I'll never tire of seeing them read old books trying to identify the plant they picked up while they were out with Grandmother.

The war changed everyone and everything. Some, like Draco and myself, thought that our baggage that stuck with us after would prevent us from finding that happy and full life that we so desperately wanted. But it is not impossible. We are living proof of that. The Wizarding World as a whole is proof of it. Just because of something terrible and traumatic happened to you, it doesn't mean you can't have the life you always dreamt of living. In some ways, it brought Draco and I closer together. We understood things about each other that some wouldn't have been able to. And together, we got through it.

As I sit here, watching Draco teach Leo and Carina Quidditch techniques, I can't help the overwhelming sense of love and pride. The horrible and vile boy I once knew at Hogwarts was now a loving, sweet, caring, joyful man. A man who has brought me happiness and four amazing children. Although I know that I should tell them it is dinner time, I can't bring myself to spoil their fun. The smiles on their faces, the furrowed brow on Carina's face as she tries to focus on the snitch, the brow that Draco say's she got from me. And the smirk on Leo's face as he watches his twin sister catch the snitch before Draco, the smirk he definitely gets from Draco. I can let them have a little more fun before I call them in, dinner will keep well.

 **THE END.**


End file.
